Promesas falsas
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Hipo a regresado al pueblo, después de quien sabe cuantos años de estar ausente. Una tarde le dice que necesita hablar con él, ¿Cómo afrontará Hipo la perspectiva de casarse con Astrid al recibir la opinión de esta persona


-Hipo necesito hablar contigo.- La voz de aquella habitante de la aldea se hizo presente a sus espaldas, Carolina era como se llamaba la chica, de largo cabello negro e hinoptizantes ojos color miel, había sido hace mucho tiempo la vez que le vio, si no mal recordaba su padre se había embarcado junto con ella a una misión que su padre Estoico, que en paz descanse, le había encomendado al vikingo que completaba el tercio junto con Gobber y su padre, los tres mejores vikingos de la historia según los libros, con aventuras extremas, según los relatos de los ancianos, de lo más insoportables, según las aldeas vecinas. Tenía que admitir que los años habían hecho un ¨buen¨ trabajo esculpiendo más en lo que ya era considerado un regalo divino.

Cuando tenían diez años, Carolina era la única que se atrevía a jugar con Hipo, sin miedo a que incendiara algo y sin medio a que terminarán con una grave regañadota por haber concluido con uno de los planes dementes de este. La chica siempre había sido atractiva desde que era pequeña, la diferencia es que tenía unos grandísimos ojos con ternura incluida y un rostro que era poseedor de mejillas siempre sonrosadas, recordaba que en aquel entonces para un niño de 12 años, esa mujer era perfecta y que Astrid era sólo una conocida por nombre para él. Sin embargo cuando su padre se la llevo, perdieron todo contacto hasta que un barco vikingo de la aldea vecina llego con un mensaje para Estoico, en el cual decían que el Vikingo Crecencio, había muerto y su barco naufragádo, junto con su hija quien se encontraba recuperándose en la aldea, para ese entonces ya habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto, la carta había llegado dos años después de ser escrita y también describía que la joven se encontraba en coma, que recién había despertado después de haber sido encontrada a las orillas de la playa 5 años antes. La carta había aclarado muchas dudas que tenían los aldeanos, muchos decían que habían desertado y otros que los mounstros marinos los habían asesinados, pero no faltaba aquel anciano que siempre gritaba ¨Seguramente un dragón se los comió¨.

Como sea, después de tres años que su barco había zarpado, Astrid se había convertido en la única muchacha atractiva de la aldea, y el como todos los demás había caído rendido a sus pies.

-¿Hipo?

La voz de Carolina le incitó a que sacudiera la cabeza y le dirigiera la mirada a ella.

-Si, perdón Caro, en estos momentos estaba caminando a la junta, ya sabes, mucha responsabilidad, jeje, no creo que sea buen momento.

Y el seguía enamorado de aquellos ojos mieles que siempre le habían reprendido cuando sse denigraba a sí mismo, pero ahora estaba comprometido, y no sólo con la mujer más deseada en toda la aldea, sino con la mejor vikinga, a menos claro, que Carolina decidierá retarla y ganarle. Entonces su prometida y no sería la mejor.

-Te recuerdo que también tengo que asistir a esta junta, por obvias razones no pensaba conversar en estos momentos contigo, pensaba sólo avisarte.- Carolina había cambiado demasiado a los ojos de Hipo, su manera de caminar, su estatura, los atributos de su cuerpo, la mirada que ya no era tierna si no fiera y el largo de cabello, todo estos sin contar siquiera que parecía que la felicidad se había ido de la vida de esta.

-T-tienes razón, ¿Vamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos?

-Sería bueno, pero no quiero infortunarte si tu prometida llega a enterarse de esto.- Tenía razón… así que suspiro y le miró con una orden en los ojos, como todo jefe debía hacer.

-Astrid no será un problema puesto que no le estoy siendo infiel, por favor.- Extendio su brazo con aquellos extraños modales que ningún vikingo mostraba, la de cabellos castaños rió quedamente y acepto su brazo, empezarón a brincar justo como en los viejos tiempos.


End file.
